<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hounds of Love by anotetofollow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463079">Hounds of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow'>anotetofollow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition-Set Fic, Complete, Dogs, Drama, F/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dog show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotetofollow/pseuds/anotetofollow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Redcliffe Kennel Club Dog Show is the biggest and most prestigious of its kind. First-time entrant Tanith Lavellan (and her bull terrier Halla) have stiff competition for the coveted Best in Show trophy - and one of her fellow competitors is giving her more trouble than she had bargained for.</p><p>(Look, I don't know a single thing about dog shows, alright? I've been in quarantine for a fortnight and this currently feels like a great idea.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pre-Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s the last of them for today.” Morrigan picked up the cat, still woozy with anesthetic, and carried him over to the cages lining one wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, Tanith said, holding the door open for her. “I am officially on annual leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for some,” Morrigan said. “Think of me tomorrow when I’m dealing with a queue of irate owners insisting that someone has tried to sabotage their Pekinese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Tanith helped Morrigan get the cat settled before pulling on her jacket. “Are you coming for a drink tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. I want to be well-rested for when they descend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith left the consulting room and walked over to the reception desk. Hearing her coming, Halla jumped up from her bed behind the counter and trotted over. Tanith crouched down beside the bull terrier and scratched her head, admiring the strong slope of her skull, her pointed ears, the bright triangles of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are perfect,” Tanith said, planting a kiss on the dog’s nose. “How’s she been today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good as gold, as always,” Dagna said. The receptionist leaned over the arm of her chair to scratch Halla’s belly. “I think she’s excited for the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She definitely knows something’s up. Never been so pampered, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halla yipped happily, dancing backwards when Tanith pulled the leash from her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck,” Dagna said. “You’ll do great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at the Gull?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith clipped the leash to Halla’s collar and they left the surgery. She took the long way home, circling round past the Guerrin Showground. There were trucks backing up at the loading door, and a team of workmen were busy changing the sign at the front of the building. Tanith had managed to keep herself relatively calm so far, but she felt a surge of excitement as she watched the preparations beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow was the first day of the Redcliffe Kennel Club Dog Show, undoubtedly the most prestigious competition of the year. She attended the show religiously, but this would be her first time competing. Halla was of qualifying age now, with a few group ribbons under her belt, and she had done incredibly well in the breed stages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming out of there a winner, girl,” Tanith said, watching a team of staff unloading grooming tables from the back of a van. “Best in Show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halla pulled a little at her leash, unphased by the activity around the showground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk back to her cottage took Tanith through the main part of town, where traffic was already at a standstill. Thousands of dog enthusiasts were flooding into the small town ahead of the competition, and by the morning every hotel and B&amp;B and spare room would be full to capacity. Redcliffe remained a fairly quiet place to live for fifty-one weeks of the year, and show weekend felt like chaos in comparison. Some of the locals grumbled, complaining about the tourists, but Tanith quite enjoyed the crowds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had lived in the capital during her training and for a few years afterwards, but had moved to Redcliffe to care for her ailing Aunt Mae. Actually Tanith’s great-aunt, Mae was a termagant of a woman, a resolute spinster who preferred dogs to people. They had lived fairly comfortably together — with only the occasional screaming argument — until Mae died, leaving Tanith both the cottage and June, the terrier bitch who eventually whelped Halla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith had always intended to move back home once Mae had passed, but over the years she had grown to love the sleepy town. She was working at the surgery by then, had made friends and adapted to the slow pace of country life. So she decided to stay, settling down in the limestone cottage with its red-painted door and wildflowers running riot in the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only stopped at home briefly that afternoon, feeding Halla before running upstairs to shower and change out of her scrubs. While she was pulling a brush through her damp hair her phone buzzed on the bedside table. Hairbrush hanging independently from the tangle of her curls, Tanith leaned over to check the message</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Big Guy: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>what’s this place called? the goose?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped out a quick reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The GULL. Are you here already?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Big Guy: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>yeah, met V on the way down. we’ll save you a table</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith tossed her phone to one side and carried on getting ready. She made something of an effort for once, picking out a shirt not covered in dog hair and brushing some shadow over her eyelids. Pre-show night was one of the few major social occasions in the Redcliffe calendar, and it gave her an excuse to dress up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put Halla back on her leash and they walked the half-mile to the pub. The summer heatwave was still in full force, and Tanith had to stop to shrug out of her jacket and fish her sunglasses from the bottom of her bag. The verges by the side of the road were bright with willowherb and dandelions, insects buzzing lazily through the air. Usually empty fields were now packed with caravans and motor homes, and Halla pricked up her ears at the sounds and smells of a thousand new dogs in her territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gull was a large old pub by the river, with a sprawling beer garden that made it Redcliffe’s go-to watering hole in the warmer months. The Kennel Club hosted its own pre-event soiree up at the hotel, but champagne and canapes were not really Tanith’s thing. She pushed through the front door and into the crowded parlour, already packed with guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sera was behind the bar, pulling a pint with one hand as she poured out spirits with the other. She spotted Tanith making her way across the room and jerked her head towards the back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends are here already,” she called. “Got your drinks in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Tanith said. “You okay there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too busy, can’t talk,” Sera replied, grabbing packets of crisps from the back bar. “Off shift in an hour. I’ll come find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith managed to navigate her way through the crowd, keeping a careful eye on Halla as she did so. The bull terrier had the sweetest temperament of any dog Tanith had ever known, but even she could be overwhelmed by the presence of so many other animals. Halla seemed nonplussed, however, just sniffed at the ankles of a few regulars as they passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beer garden was packed. People had spilled off the picnic benches and onto the grass, sitting in clusters in the few patches of shade. Almost every party had at least one dog with them, lazing in the sun or dashing around between the tables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freckles!” a familiar voice called. “Over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith turned around to see Varric sitting at a bench in the corner of the garden, Bull lounging opposite him. She waved and made her way over to their table, pleased that they had picked one that wasn’t crammed up against another group. Varric and Bull were both circuit regulars, and the three of them had formed a trio of sorts when they wound up at the same shows. Like Tanith neither of them were career breeders, and they had a marked dislike of the stuck-up attitude of many of their fellow competitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she greeted her friends Tanith crouched to fuss their dogs, and they did the same for Halla. Dragon was a beast of a cane corso, as huge and secretly soft as her owner was. Bartrand was more reserved, panting at Varric’s heel, his bulldog jowls drooping. Tanith felt them both over through force of habit, smoothing her hands across their fur and quickly checking their eyes and ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both looking perfect as usual,” she said, sitting down on the bench next to Varric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talking about us or the dogs or us?” Bull said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith laughed. “Both. It’s really great to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great to be here,” Varric said. “Must be nice for you, competing on home turf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to say, I don’t miss the hotel beds. Did you get settled in okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Thanks for the tip,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Tanith had booked them into the nicest B&amp;B in town months in advance, knowing that the rooms would fill up before the year’s breed judging had even started. The owner’s daschund had once eaten an entire box of chocolates and Tanith had been the one who answered her panicked call at three in the morning, so she was owed a favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Bull pushed a beer and a shot glass towards her. “We’ve been here half an hour. You’ve got some catching up to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t working group first on tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He downed his own drink. “That might be a problem if I got hangovers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do,” Tanith said. “But I’ll make an exception this once.” She knocked back whatever was in the shot glass — it was surprisingly pleasant, a little sweet — then raised her bottle in a toast. “Good luck for the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They touched their drinks to hers. Varric reached into his bag and pulled out a thick, glossy magazine that Tanith recognised as the official programme. It was a tradition of theirs to go through the lists of competitors the night before the show, finding names they recognised and trading whatever gossip they had heard since the last competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varric flipped it open to a page in the middle. “You seen who’s gracing us with her presence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull looked to where he was pointing and whistled. “Oh man. I saw her in Denerim last spring. The judges might as well have just given her the cup the minute she walked in the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Tanith asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivienne de Fer,” Varric grimaced. “From the Ghislain kennels. I’ve never seen a dog she’s handled lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard the name,” Tanith said. “What group?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bull checked down the list and puffed out a sigh of relief. “Hound. That’s us all safe till Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she’s impressive,” Tanith said, “but it’s not really about the—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was interrupted by something wet colliding with her calf. Distracted, she looked town to see a tennis ball ricochet off her leg and bounce away into the grass. A second later a german shepherd darted after it, picking it up and then dropping it at Tanith’s feet. The dog looked up expectantly at her. She was a beautiful animal; good posture, glossy coat, that particular intelligence in the eyes that Tanith always noticed in a fine dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello gorgeous,” she said. “Where did you come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. She’s been cooped up inside all day. Think she’s a little overexcited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith looked up to see who was speaking. A man she didn’t recognise jogged over and retrieved the tennis ball from the ground, placing an affectionate hand on the ruff of fur around the shepherd’s neck. He was broad in the shoulder, bearded, wearing a half-untucked checked shirt and jeans that had seen better days. Despite the obvious pedigree of his dog, he didn’t look much like a trainer. Then again, she supposed, neither did anyone at her table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Tanith said. “She’s a beauty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He smiled, obviously proud of his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head. “You here for the show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.” He tossed the tennis ball to the opposite side of the garden and the shepherd dashed after it. Tanith took particularly keen notice of the way his arms strained at his shirt sleeves with that movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your first show, is it?” Varric asked. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not,” the man said. “First time at Redcliffe though. Haven’t been this far east in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dog returned then, tennis ball clutched between her teeth. He scratched her ears indulgently and she flopped to the side, rolling happily in the grass. Nothing endeared Tanith to a person quicker than the way they treated their animals, and it was abundantly clear how much this man cared about his dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the name?” Bull said, taking the programme from Varric. “That’s a hell of a bitch. Wouldn’t mind seeing her in the ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Griffon,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yours?” Tanith prompted gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he said, colouring a little. “Blackwall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith pointed at each of them in turn. “Bartrand, Varric, Dragon, Bull, Halla.” She tapped a finger against her chest. “Tanith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to remember that,” Blackwall said. “It’s a pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced around, frowned at something in the middle distance. “I should get going,” he said. “Good luck at the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully we’ll see you there.” She watched as he left, Griffon bounding at his heels, then turned back to the table. Both of her friends were staring at her. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the least subtle person I’ve ever met,” Bull said. “Do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanith scowled at him. “You’re wearing a string vest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So I know what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s been a while, alright?” she said, snatching the programme from his hands. “Give me that. When’s the Heelwork to Music final?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sera and Dagna joined them not long after that, only just managing to squeeze around the table. The five of them drank and talked until the light began to fade, then Tanith said her goodbyes to her friends and walked back to the cottage. The heat and the alcohol had made her sleepy, and she yawned as she strolled down the back lanes of Redcliffe. Halla trotted happily beside her, tail wagging as she investigated hedgerows and bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she crawled into bed that night Tanith gave Halla another once-over, checking her teeth and her coat and the width of her stance. The bull terrier, used to this treatment, waited patiently all the while. Tanith was pleased as always. Halla would need a bath tomorrow, ahead of her group judging on Friday, but apart from that she was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tanith was half asleep she felt a compact weight on the pillow next to her, and against her better judgement she allowed Halla to stay there. The next few days were going to be a challenge for them both. They deserved a little indulgence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day One - Working and Gundog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tanith woke up the following morning a little fuzzy but miraculously not hungover. She rolled over in bed to check the alarm clock, groaned when she realised it wasn’t yet six a.m. Halla was still snoozing soundly beside her. Tanith spent half an hour attempting to fall back to sleep, but she was too alert to drift off. Her mind was focused on the show, listing out all the things that she needed to prepare and check and practice before the following day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she gave up on sleep and climbed out of bed, splashed some water on her face and pulled on her running gear. Halla woke up the moment she heard Tanith pick up her keys and was ready and waiting by the door in seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith let Halla set the pace as they jogged down the empty road behind the cottage, feeling the morning air blow some of the cobwebs away. The rapeseed fields that bordered this part of town were a shocking yellow all through the summer, and Tanith loved how they clashed with the blue of the sky. She watched Halla closely as they ran, checking for an unevenness in her gait, but saw nothing of concern. It was hard not to be paranoid this close to the competition. Even a tiny scratch on the pad of a dog’s paw could be the difference between winning or losing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned down a public footpath that cut along the side of a pasture, where a few cows looked up dispassionately as they passed. It was a test, of sorts; when Halla was a puppy she could never resist barking at the cows. She was better behaved now though, only pulling slightly at her leash when she spotted them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Tanith said. “Come on. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since she still had hours to kill before the show opened, Tanith decided to take the long route down by the canal towpath. She passed a few other morning joggers on her way, those who recognised Halla waving at her as they went by. Tanith loved the canals. There was something calm about the still water, the way that the trees and buildings on either side blocked the rest of the world from view. Ducks and moorhens clustered on the banks and pecked about in the undergrowth, unbothered by the woman and her dog running past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith slowed when she reached the marina, dropping her pace to a jog as she circled round the edge of the canal basin. The narrowboats looked especially bright that morning, their painted panels and flowerpots radiating colour. Every mooring post was occupied, and Tanith spotted several dogs peeking out of portholes as she passed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was approaching the lock when she noticed a dog she recognised. Griffon was sitting on the deck of a green-painted barge, tail wagging as she spotted Halla trotting at Tanith’s heel. Tanith was struck again by how stunning Griffon was. Her coat shone in the early morning light, and the alertness she would show in the ring was clear in her posture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith walked over to the edge of the water and leaned over to ruffle her ears. “Hi there,” she said. “You looking forward to the show?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door of the cabin flew open, startling Tanith so badly that she almost slipped into the canal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall burst onto the deck, his face like thunder. “Get the fuck off my— oh.” He cut himself off mid-sentence when he saw Tanith. “Shit. I didn’t realise it was you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me,” Tanith said, reaching down to pat Halla reassuringly on the top of her sloping head. “Not pirates. Don't panic."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Blackwall’s cheeks had turned red above his beard. “We’ve had some problems before. Just kids pissing about, you know.” It was obvious Tanith had interrupted him getting ready. His shirt was half-undone, revealing the thatch of hair at his chest, and there was a damp towel flung over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” she said. “Are you coming up to the show this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once I’ve woken up. I’m just making coffee.” Blackwall looked uncomfortable, as though this was his first time ever speaking to a woman. “If you want some.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Tanith said. “If that’s alright with you. And her, of course.” She nodded to Griffon, who wagged her tail happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha. I don’t think she’s got any complaints.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith passed Halla over the water to Blackwall, who placed her gently next to Griffon. The two dogs sniffed at each other curiously and, seeming to approve, settled down in a patch of sun. Blackwall offered his hand to Tanith as she stepped aboard herself. As she leaned on his weight she could feel the strength of him, and her palm tingled where he had touched her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I take a look?” she asked. “I’ve always wanted to see the inside of one of these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall nodded, and she followed him down the steps to the cabin. It was bigger than it looked from the outside, though still small enough that Blackwall’s head almost brushed the ceiling. The walls and counters were panelled in polished wood, and every surface was covered in pleasing clutter; old books, mismatched rugs, show ribbons, pots on the windowsill spilling out herbs. A black iron stove in one corner looked as though it would make the place almost cosy in the winter. In many ways it reminded Tanith very much of her own cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you rent this place for the weekend?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, this is home for us,” Blackwall said, taking an old-fashioned kettle off the two-ring stove. “Drove her down yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very cool.” Tanith could feel her legs beginning to cramp. She leaned against the wall and gripped her ankle, stretching out her quads. “I only live down the road. No travelling for me this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go to a lot of these things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few a year,” she said. “It’s not a full time job. But always RKC.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall poured steaming water into the cafetiere and took two cups down from hooks above the sink. Tanith followed him back outside and sat on the bench set into the bow deck. There was barely enough room for both them and the dogs in the tiny space, and Halla laid down half sprawling over Tanith’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what do you do when you’re not showing her?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a veterinary nurse,” she said. “At the surgery up in town. How about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall frowned, absently scratching Griffon’s neck. “I was a trainer for a while,” he said. “The last few months we’ve just been travelling. Fancied a change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw a good bit of blue in your ribbon collection,” Tanith said. “She’s done you well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed she has.” He patted the german shepherd proudly. “They’re for agility mostly, but we thought we’d give the breed group a go this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith liked the way that he referred to himself and his dog in the plural. “You’ve got a good shot at it. She’s really something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is yours. I’ve always had a soft spot for bull breeds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Tanith stroked Halla’s back, sending her tail wagging. “Are you going to pour that or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there for the next half an hour, drinking coffee and talking. For the most part they spoke about dogs; which competitions they had entered, the favourites for this year’s winners, who was judging the groups. It was clear to Tanith that Blackwall was fairly new to the circuit — or the local circuit, at least — and was more interested in training than breeding. It was a refreshing change from the snobbery she saw so often in the scene. She enjoyed talking to him. It was obvious that he knew his business, and he cared deeply about his dog’s welfare. Competency and compassion were among the traits Tanith found most attractive in other people. Of course, the fact that he was simply attractive didn’t hurt; she caught herself enjoying the way his pale eyes crinkled against the morning sun, and spent a little too long staring at the width of his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Tanith checked her watch, knocked back the last dregs of her coffee and reached down to clip on Halla’s leash. “I’d best be off,” she said. “Don’t want to be late for registration. I’m sure you don’t either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Blackwall stood up to help her and Halla safely back onto the towpath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the coffee,” Tanith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The company.” He smiled at her and ducked back down into the cabin, Griffon at his heels.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Registration was, as always, chaos. Thousands of visitors, owners, breeders, trainers, handlers and — of course — dogs were lined up at the desks to collect their badges and event schedules. Tanith met Bull and Varric outside the showground so they wouldn’t get bored in the endless queue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Tanith asked Bull. The working dogs were the first breed group due to be judged that weekend, and her friend was dressed for the occasion. He had traded his usual gym-rat ensemble for a shirt and blazer, the latter of which looked in danger of popping open any minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah,” Bull said. “We’ve got this.” Dragon’s tongue lolled out of her huge mouth, seemingly grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it just me or are there somehow more people in front of us than there were when we arrived?” Varric said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you might be right,” Tanith said. “Oh no, wait, we’re moving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they reached the front of the line and got through the bureaucratic rigmarole with no major issues. Tanith clipped her pass to her belt and the three of them made their way through the throngs of people to the showground entrance, Bull taking Dragon off towards the backstage door while Tanith and Varric went to browse the stalls. There were hundreds of tables selling every dog-adjacent item imaginable, from food to grooming items to extortionately expensive training equipment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this?" Varric said, crouching down next to a metal contraption with four stirrups and a five-figure price tag. "Is this a cross trainer? For dogs?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn. You ever think we're out of our depth here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah. Can't buy quality." Varric rubbed Bartrand's solid back. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty good," Tanith said. "Not getting my hopes up. Halla's had a great year but Redcliffe is next level. I don't think there's any shame in losing here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No shame in losing," Varric agreed. "But a hell of a lot of glory in winning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent another couple of hours wandering around the exhibition centre, pointing out the most outrageous items they could find and making a few genuine purchases, then headed to the main arena for the working group judging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith loved sitting in the stalls almost much as she loved being in the ring. The carnival atmosphere, the rumble of voices, the familiar faces in the crowd. In many ways she was jealous of Bull for being on so early in the competition; once the nerves were out of the way he could enjoy the rest of the weekend stress-free. Not that she had ever seen the man show any signs of stress. He was almost annoyingly laid back, even for the high-flight competitions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of waiting the entrants came out into the ring. Tanith and Varric clapped furiously when Bull and Dragon emerged, the cane corso looking regal and healthy as she cut a wide circle around the perimeter. There were some outstanding dogs in the group — a young boxer in particular struck Tanith as a threat — but the moment the judge began looking Dragon over it was clear that she and Bull had it in the bag. Sure enough they were picked out of the lineup with no hesitation, and Bull saluted to his friends as he and Dragon ran their victory lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met up with him outside the stage door, giving Dragon so much fuss that she flopped over on her back like a puppy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She was amazing out there," Tanith said. "That guy with the hovawart looked like he wanted to punch you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bull laughed. "He's welcome to try."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, that's one down," Varric said. "Maybe we'll all make it to the big one this year.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varric had given voice to Tanith's secret hope. In all the events they had attended together it was the norm for one or two of them to advance to Best in Show, but so far they had never all been in the final judging together. It would be a red letter day if they managed it at the most prestigious event of the year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to go for lunch offsite to celebrate, at a little restaurant that Tanith often went to on the weekends. The waiter showed them to a garden table and brought them their menus, along with three bowls of water out for the dogs. While they were waiting for their food Tanith told her friends about her encounter at the marina that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a dark horse, Lavellan," Varric chuckled. "You going to see him again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I'll see him around," Tanith said. "Over the weekend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bull shook his head. "You missed a trick. Should have sealed the deal when you had the chance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't a date," Tanith said. "It's hardly like I was expecting—"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A burst of expletives drowned out Tanith's next words and she turned around to see what the commotion was. It had come from a man in a well-tailored suit who was sitting at the next table, bent over a laptop. As she watched he smacked the keyboard with the flat of his hand several times, swore again, then buried his head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear I recognise that guy," Varric said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," Bull said, frowning. "Shit, who is that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith snapped her fingers, the penny dropping. "It's that show presenter. He did the coverage at the one we went to a few months back, remember? Where the pomeranian won the blue?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right," Varric said. "What's his damage?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's find out," Tanith said. She turned around and tapped on the man's table to get his attention, then waved hello. "Hey. Everything alright there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hardly." He leaned back in his chair, looking defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith recalled his name then. "It's Dorian Pavus, isn't it?" she said. "I remember you from the Wycombe show."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right," he said, his expression softening a little. "I apologise if I interrupted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Something we can help with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed the trio over for a moment as if unsure whether to tell them, then sighed and shook his head. “It’s ridiculous,” he said. “I’m covering the gundogs in an hour and this bloody thing’s decided to pack in. I’ve got notes back at the hotel but that’s miles away. The group’s not exactly my area of expertise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pavus.” Bull spoke his name thoughtfully. “Like Pavus, Pavus? The pharaoh hound breeder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian grimaced. “It’s my father’s kennel, but yes. That’s why they always think I’m qualified for these things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you need to know?” Varric asked. “The names are all there in the programme.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All sorts of crap,” he sighed. “The kennel, the show history, that type of rubbish.” Realising his audience, he smiled apologetically. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’re right, it’s all crap,” Tanith said. She fished into her bag for the show programme and flicked forward to the gundog listings. “Okay, well, I know this one, the spinone. Her kennel got in shit for double handling last year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varric looked over her shoulder. “That munsterlander, Vallen’s Copper Marigolds, his owner’s a friend of mine. Won a few blues back in the day but he’s getting on a bit now, she’s just brought him along for a last hurrah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know for a fact that the guy handling the barbet is sleeping with someone in the RKC,” Bull chimed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Dorian said, closing the laptop and reaching into his pocket for a notepad. “Do you mind if I join you? I think you might have just saved my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made space for Dorian at their table, and shortly after their food arrived. Tanith and her friends went through the listings as they ate, telling the reporter everything they recalled about the gundogs and their backgrounds. By the end of the meal Dorian had a dozen pages of notes, and was so grateful that he insisted in picking up the bill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be going,” he said. “But I honestly can’t thank you enough for that. I owe you all a very large favour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Tanith said. “That was a very large lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them left not long after Dorian had, making their way back to the area for the gundog judging. As they searched the stands for available seats Tanith looked around to see if Blackwall was anywhere among the crowd, but if he was she didn’t spot him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Dorian though, standing in front of the ringside cameras, all of his earlier tension replaced with a smooth professionalism. Tanith wondered whether he would include any of the more salacious gossip they had shared in his coverage. Varric had heard a rumour about the Vizsla’s breeder that would scandalise even seasoned show-goers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gundog lineup was good, but it wasn’t the closest of competitions. As all three of them had predicted earlier, a weimaraner with the unlikely name of Pentaghast’s Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena was selected as Best of Group. Her owner, a woman called Cassandra who Tanith had crossed paths with a few times, had been cutting a consistent path through the circuit for the past few years. It was clear why; her dog was as sleek and aristocratic as any Tanith had ever encountered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the show was over they went for a few drinks to celebrate Bull and Dragon’s victory. While she would have loved to stay longer Tanith tapped out early, knowing that she had a million things to do before the following day. She listed them off in her head as she and Halla walked back to the cottage; trim nails, pack show bag, iron ring outfit, check slip leash… it went on and on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, while she was leaning over the bath giving Halla her final scrub down, it occurred to Tanith that she hadn’t seen Blackwall once at the show that day. She thought too about the way he had reacted when he had first seen her with Griffon on the boat, the fear and anger in his eyes before he had recognised her. Something was going on there, Tanith was sure of it. She hoped she had a chance to find out what before the weekend was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that could wait. Tomorrow was the terrier group judging, and right now Halla was the only thing that mattered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Two - Terrier and Hound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before she left the cottage for the showground Tanith checked everything in her bag a dozen times. She had her ID card, her slip leash, every grooming tool and treat in the house, and a number of other items she probably didn’t need. The nerves had hit her full force upon waking, and she was terrified that a minor oversight would lose her the competition. Halla’s reliably calm presence had soothed her a little. Her dog was just as sweet and relaxed as she always was, waiting by the door as Tanith packed and repacked as though they were just going for a regular walk. Tanith was overwhelmed with love for her, this stalwart companion, and hugged Halla close before they left for the show.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was bustling as usual when she arrived at the gates, and the sight of the crowds gave Tanith her first little thrill of excitement. Competition days, while nerve-wracking, were always a lot of fun. If she won, great. If she lost, at least the hardest part was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varric had texted her that morning to arrange meeting up before the judging. She found her friends by a coffee stand near the show entrance — not just Varric and Bull, but Dagna, Sera and Morrigan too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tanith said, beaming at them. “I didn’t know if you were coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got cover for the surgery this morning,” Dagna said. “Wouldn’t have missed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a fine animal.” Morrigan nodded approvingly at Halla. “You’ll do well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith spent a few minutes chatting to her friends, turning down offers of breakfast and feeling queasy at the thought, then made her way to the competitors’ area. She had been backstage at shows any number of times, but had never seen anything quite like this. The high-ceilinged room was full of hundreds of grooming tables, set out in rows and neatly labelled, and many of them were already occupied. It was the hound group that afternoon, and Tanith saw many long-haired dogs sitting patiently while they had their final trim and blow-dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her table was near the back of the room, and she lifted Halla onto it for her final grooming. The bull terrier was heavier than she looked, her stocky frame covered with compact muscle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a little tin of Spam, aren’t you girl?” Tanith said, unzipping her show bag. “Okay. Let’s get you ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It calmed her down, spending that hour preparing Halla for the show. Tanith smoothed her fur, brushed her teeth, cleaned her ears, checked her nails. She knew that some handlers would use chalk on a white-coated dog to keep their colour even, but Tanith had never gone in for that. Halla stood patiently as Tanith carried out her ministrations, tail wagging gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Tanith was happy with Halla’s presentation she left one of the ushers watching her while she went to check her own appearance over. The poor lighting in the bathroom made her look washed-out, but she tried not to take this too personally. She had tamed her curls and pinned them at the back of her head, put on a little makeup and dressed in the ring outfit she had bought especially for the occasion. Tanith had taken a risk on the the suit — lemon yellow, snug-fitting — but decided that she liked the pop of colour. She wore a black camisole underneath and no jewelry, making sure that she looked presentable while not drawing any attention away from Halla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith was washing her hands when the five-minute warning came over the tannoy. Her heart lurched in her chest, and for a moment she well and truly believed that she was going to throw up. The sensation passed quickly however, and by the time she was back at the grooming table she was almost calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ushers showed the terrier handlers where to stand as they lined up ready for the ring. Tanith eyed over their competition while they waited to be called through, trying to look nonchalant. There was a wire fox terrier who was a definite contender, his coat perfectly clipped around his angled back legs, and a sealyham who Tanith knew for a fact had a clutch of blue ribbons to her name. As far as Tanith was aware she was one of only a couple of handlers in the group entering at Redcliffe for the first time. This was not a comforting thought, and she tried to put it out of her mind as the announcer called them through. There were twenty-five of them competing in the terrier group, with Tanith and Halla the fourth in line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The bull terrier.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tanith stepped out into the ring she tried not to be overwhelmed by the applause from the stands. She kept her eyes on Halla, who trotted perfectly in front of her. Her gait was smooth and even, never pulling too hard at the leash, her egg-shaped head high and alert. Tanith was heartsick with pride for her. She heard a cheer from the stands — definitely Bull — but resisted the urge to look up and find her friends in the crowd. While she was in the ring she wanted to keep all her focus on Halla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once all of the competitors were out the judge came to each dog in turn, checking them over with practised hands. Tanith had seen Leli Nightingale work before, but had never been part of a group she had judged. The RKC veteran was famous for her occasionally controversial judging choices and her inscrutable expression — the latter of which Tanith was on the receiving end of now. Leli’s face gave nothing away as she pushed back Halla’s gums and felt along her withers. The judge spent a good minute crouched next to them before moving onto the cairn terrier without so much as a nod. Tanith couldn’t tell whether they had done incredibly well or spectacularly badly. Now that she had a moment of downtime she searched the crowd for her friends, found them clustered together in the front row almost opposite where she was standing. As she caught their eyes they each made some over-the-top gesture of encouragement, and it took Tanith every bit of composure she had to not burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spotted Blackwall too, sitting a few rows behind them. He gave her the smallest of waves and she smiled back at him, unreasonably pleased that he had made it to her group judging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like several years Leli finished her initial round. She stood in the middle of the ring, took another long look at the entrants, then began pointing to those dogs who had made it through to the final lineup. When she angled one elegant finger towards Halla Tanith could have collapsed from relief. Instead she stood up straight and jogged out for another circle around the green carpet, Halla’s stride just as smooth as it had been the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wire fox terrier and the sealyham both made the shortlist, as Tanith had expected, along with five others. As she stood awaiting the final judgement her breath caught in her throat. She stroked Halla’s sloping head and gently shifted the position of her paws, knowing that very little that she did now would make much of a difference. Leli walked up and down the row slowly, taking one last look at each dog. Then she stopped, turned on her heel and pointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Tanith a long moment to realise that Leli was pointing at Halla. Half a second after the applause started she shot to her feet, shook the the judge’s hand, then crouched down to rain kisses all over Halla’s snout. The dog wagged her tail, excited that whatever was happening had been the cause for such affection. Tanith’s heart hammered in her chest as she jogged over to the winner’s podium, barely taking in the names of the runners-up that were called after her. She stood in the spot by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>1st </span>
  </em>
  <span>sign, half dazed, shaking the hands of her fellow competitors and posing wide-eyed for photographs. Eventually someone brought her the cup and ribbon, and after a few more photos she was allowed to take Halla back to the staging area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith let Halla have far too many treats while she packed away her grooming supplies, pausing occasionally to hug her little champion, who was presently engaged in inhaling bacon bits. Some of the other entrants came over to shake her hand and give Halla an approving pat, and while some seemed disappointed they were mostly gracious. Once she had all of her things together Tanith put Halla’s regular collar back on and the two of them walked out into the showground concourse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her friends were waiting for her there, cheering and clapping, and the moment Tanith got close they began showering Halla with attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent work,” Morrigan said. “I’m glad I didn’t take a day off for nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, she is gorgeous in the ring.” Varric crouched down to scratch Halla’s broad neck. “Just the sweetest. Good job, girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen yeah,” Sera said, her arm loosely around Dagna’s shoulders. “We’ve been thinking. We go round the back, get a little bit stoned, then come back and watch the dog dancing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean Heelwork to Music?” Tanith laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I said. So are you up for it or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you do that…” Bull nodded towards the edge of the crowd. “Will you please go and put that guy out of his misery? He’s been hanging around here for ages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith looked over to where Bull had indicated. Blackwall was standing a dozen yards away from them, Griffon sitting proud at his feet. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, but when Tanith smiled at him he managed to return it. Bull wolf-whistled as she walked over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey,” she said. “You made it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just about,” he said. “I’m sorry for hovering. Just wanted to say congratulations. She deserved that win. So did you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Tanith said. “I’m glad you were there to see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall wrapped Griffon’s leash around his hand. “Anyway, I should leave you to it. You’ve got plenty to celebrate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved to walk away but Tanith stopped him, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Hang on,” she said. “We’ll be at the Gull after the show tonight. Why don’t you join us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate the offer, Tanith, but I wouldn’t want to intrude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t be intruding. I want you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The expression that passed across Blackwall’s face was genuinely stricken. “I’d love to,” he said. “But I’m not sure if I can. There’s a few things I need to do first. Not sure how long they’ll take.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith had never known a man so large to get to flustered. She found that she quite liked it. “Just call me when you’re free, okay?” she said. “It’s no big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” he nodded. “I do want to be there, though. I mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith smiled. “I believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged numbers and then Tanith returned to her friends, bracing herself for the influx of teasing that would surely follow. She didn’t take Sera and Dagna up on their offer, but their group did all go to watch the Heelwork to Music together. It was one of the singular weird delights of the show circuit and, whether you were stoned or not, watching a border collie shimmying along to show tunes never really lost its appeal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the Heelwork was over Morrigan went back to the surgery, and Sera and Dagna announced that they were going to the pub because group judging was ‘fucking boring if you don’t know anyone’. Tanith, Varric and Bull went on to the hound group together, Tanith still a little giddy from her earlier win.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hounds were of an incredibly strong standard, but the moment Vivienne de Fer stepped into the ring it was obvious that the judging would be nothing more than a formality. The saluki that she handled, Ghislain’s Riposte, was one of the most elegant dogs Tanith had ever seen. Her coat was sleek and cream-coloured, her gait perfect, her eyes sharp and bright. Vivienne was beautiful too, the faun silk she wore the perfect backdrop to her charge’s fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah,” Tanith said. “I see what you mean now.” She quickly checked her phone. No call yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did we even bother coming?” Varric slumped down in his seat. “Look at them. That’s not fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bull snorted. “If I had half as much money as Ghislain did I’d win every show I entered too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The judge took his time with the individual checks but it was obvious to everyone present that there was only one winner. Riposte was the first dog called up for the shortlist, and was swiftly selected as Best in Group not long after. Tanith joined in the polite applause, still admiring the gracefulness of both dog and handler as they left the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith checked her phone again as soon as they were out of the arena, but Blackwall still hadn’t called. It had been hours since she had last saw him. She frowned at the screen, willing it to light up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still not heard from him?” Varric asked. “What’s that guy’s deal, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me,” Tanith said. “I mean, he’s interested, right? He seemed interested?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The second you came out of the group he was hovering around like a buzzard,” Bull said. “He’s interested. Just call him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Tanith said. “Just go on to the Gull, I’ll meet you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left the showground through a side exit, wanting to get away from the din of the crowd. When she was outside she leaned back against the wall and selected his number, tried to keep her heart from pounding as it rang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trill of a ringtone came from somewhere nearby. Confused, Tanith followed the sound to the edge of the building and around a corner. She found Blackwall sitting by one of the loading doors, Griffon curled up next to him. The dog was whining, a noise that Tanith hadn’t heard from her before, and Blackwall had one hand covering his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tanith said. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her, and when he moved his hand from his forehead a ball of blood-soaked tissues came away with it. His left eye was purple and swollen, and there was a nasty gash along the bridge of his nose. The phone still rang, unanswered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Tanith ran the last few paces towards him. “What happened? Is Griffon okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine,” he said, wincing at the pain. “I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously something came up,” Tanith said. “I can see that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall pushed himself up on one hand and got to his feet. “It looks worse than it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well good, because it looks awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I told you I walked into a doorframe would you believe me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so.” He lifted the tissues to his face again to staunch the cut, which had reopened and was spilling blood down his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get that cleaned up,” Tanith said. “I’ve got first aid stuff at my place. It’s round the corner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall looked at her then, shame and gratitude mingled in his eyes. “Please, don’t worry yourself about it. You should be celebrating your victory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I will,” she said. “Later. They’ll be drinking all night, me showing up an hour late won’t make a difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m sure,” she said. “Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly he took Griffon’s leash and followed Tanith away from the showground. They didn’t speak on the short walk back to the cottage, both pretending to be very interested in whatever it was their dogs had chosen to sniff at. Tanith desperately wanted to ask Blackwall what had happened, but she could tell that he would either evade the question or lie. She would rather not ask at all than be lied to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were back at the cottage Tanith put the dogs out into the walled garden with some treats and water and climbed onto her kitchen counter. The first aid kit was on top of the highest cupboard, and she had to blow the dust from it as she carried it down. Blackwall was leaning over the sink, hand still clamped to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and sit on the sofa,” Tanith said. “I need to take a proper look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not bleed on your carpet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not take your eye out trying to give you stitches.” Tanith found a clean cloth and rinsed it out under the hot tap. “Sit down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did as he was asked this time, walking through into the living room and sitting stiffly on the edge of the sofa. Tanith gave him the cloth, leaving him to clean up his face while she went back to the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a bag of frozen edamame beans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t have any peas,” she said. “This’ll have to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall took them from her and held them against his swollen eyelid. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to thank me, just stop talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith took a tube of (miraculously unexpired) antibiotic ointment from the first aid kit and applied a little to the cut. She saw the way Blackwall worried his lip with his teeth as she dabbed it on, but he showed no other signs of pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Men</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to cover it for now,” Tanith said. “But take it off later. Let it breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she folded gauze and snipped off bits of sticking plaster, Tanith became painfully aware of how close the two of them were to one another. She could see the strands of grey in Blackwall’s dark hair, could make out the lines of a tattoo peeking out from under the rolled-up sleeve of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold still,” she said as she pressed the makeshift bandage to his wound. “There. That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Blackwall’s expression was different now. The way he looked at her was still grateful, still guilty, but there was something new in it too; a hunger that she recognised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat inches away from one another, the tension palpable in the air between them. Whether it was the closeness of him or the rush of her victory Tanith couldn’t say, but suddenly she couldn’t think of a single good reason to be sensible. Even bruised and bloodied he was handsome, from the strong lines of his features to the calloused pads of his fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith took the bag of edamame beans out of his hand and tossed it to the floor. “Fuck it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came together clumsily, passionately, their hands in each others hair and fumbling at each others buttons and their mouths hot where they pressed together. Tanith angled her face so she wasn’t bumping up against his injuries, dragged herself up by his collar until her legs were straddling his hips. His body was soft and solid and warm against hers, his beard rough on her skin when he buried his face in her neck. Absently Tanith noticed that her very expensive show jacket was now spattered with blood. She took it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take for long for him to follow suit, and a moment later they were entangled in each other’s arms. They fucked in the raw, desperate way of people who haven’t been touched in a long time, with little regard for finesse, just needing to feel someone close and deep and real. Tanith locked her thighs around his hips, pulling him in tighter, gasping as he nipped at her throat. She let herself get lost in the feeling of him for a moment, in the warmth of his skin and the strength of his arms and the sound of her name on her lips, let every bit of stress and anxiety from the last few days melt away under his touches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was over Tanith lay back against Blackwall’s chest, breathing hard and aching from head to foot. “I am so out of practice,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes two of us.” He put his arm around her shoulders, the gesture surprisingly tender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith sat up to check his bandage was still in place — it was, just about — then kissed him again. Slow this time, indulgent. “Only one way to fix that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We keep doing that until we’re good at it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall leaned back to look at her, pushing her hair away from her face. “Not that I’m protesting,” he said, “But don’t you have a victory party to go to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll party just fine without me,” she shrugged. “Probably won’t even notice I’m gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they had caught their breath and semi-dressed themselves Tanith got up and let the dogs into the house. After she had sorted out their food and water she padded back to the living room, stretching out the muscles in her back. Blackwall had his phone in his hand but he pocketed it when Tanith walked in. For a moment he just looked at her as she stood there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith smiled. “You keep saying things like that and I’m going to have to keep you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ordered takeout, and Tanith opened a bottle of wine while they waited for their food to arrive. For the next few hours they ate and drank and talked, their earlier intimacy dispelling all of the awkwardness between them. Tanith felt comfortable resting her feet in Blackwall’s lap as they spoke, or leaning against his shoulder while he topped up her glass. Halla and Griffon had curled up to sleep in front of the empty fireplace, the bull terrier’s leg twitching as she dreamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they made their way off the sofa and up to Tanith’s room. They undressed each other in the dark, feeling their way to bed and collapsing on top of the covers. They practiced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith woke to Blackwall’s voice some hours later, feeling half-asleep and disoriented. His words were too low for her to make out but she could hear the anger in them. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, his phone clasped to his ear. When Tanith placed her hand on his back he hung up quickly and turned to her, reaching out to stroke her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Blackwall leaned down to kiss her. “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, she did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Three - Toy and Pastoral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tanith woke the following morning her bed was empty. She went downstairs and found Blackwall pulling his boots on by the front door, Griffon’s leash in his hand.</p><p>“Are you skipping out on me?” she asked, smiling.</p><p>“I didn’t want to wake you.” Blackwall finished tying his laces then came over to kiss her. “I need to go back and pick up a few things before the group.”</p><p>“Of course.” She examined his injuries. The cut across his nose had stopped bleeding and the swelling over his eye had gone down, but the damage was still obvious. “You’ll have to cover that up before the judging. No one’s going to give the ribbon to you if you look like you’ve been in a bar brawl.”</p><p>“How do you suggest I do that? I think a blindfold might spoil my chances a bit.”</p><p>“I’ve got some concealer upstairs,” she said. “I can bring it in later. Spruce you up a little.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to be doing my makeup.”</p><p>“I didn’t expect any of this.”</p><p>“Tanith.” Blackwall’s face went suddenly grave. “Last night was…”</p><p>“Incredible?” she said. “The best sex of your life? The first time you’ve felt truly alive in years?”</p><p>“Something like that,” he chuckled. “But… things are a little complicated right now. I don’t want you mixed up in them.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what these ‘things’ are?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p>“I can’t, Tanith. I wish I could.”</p><p>“Then I can’t make an informed decision.” She stood on her toes to kiss him again. “I’m already mixed up in this, I’m afraid. Now go on. There’s another bitch that needs your attention today.”</p><p>Griffon wagged her tail happily, and Tanith bent down to fuss her.</p><p>Once Blackwall had left Tanith took her time getting ready, lingering over her morning coffee and spending an inordinately long time in the shower. She wasn’t quite ready to let the previous night go yet, didn’t want to leave the warm nest of her bedroom for reality. Little flashes of memory kept coming to her; rough hands at her back, the smell of his neck, how he had held her in the afterglow.</p><p>But the show was starting soon, so she forced herself to get dressed and leave the cottage. Bull and Varric were waiting for her outside the entrance to the showground, shit-eating grins plastered across both their faces.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” Varric said. “Look who decided to grace us with her presence.”</p><p>“I think she ended up having a party of her own.” Bull grinned at her lasciviously.</p><p>“That’s a pretty big conclusion you’re jumping to,” Tanith said. “For all you know I was just tired. Maybe I went home to get some sleep.”</p><p>“There’s a love bite on your neck the size of my fist, Freckles,” Varric said.</p><p>Tanith’s hand shot to her throat, remembering the bruise she had spotted in the mirror earlier. “Okay, fine,” she said. “You got me. Sorry I didn’t make it to the Gull.”</p><p>“Glad you managed to celebrate,” Bull said. “The next round’s on you, though.”</p><p>They walked into the showground together, their dogs trotting in front of them. Saturday was the only day when none of them were competing, and it was nice to stroll around the stalls without any pre-show nerves.</p><p>Tanith was examining a table displaying ‘indestructible’ chew toys when a bald-headed man pushed past her. As she turned to say something his little dog, a shaky-looking chinese crested with mad eyes, suddenly snapped and lunged at Halla. Tanith pulled her lead back reflexively, and Halla growled low in her throat in retaliation for the attack.</p><p>“Will you keep your dog under control?” the man snapped, glaring at her.</p><p>“<em>My </em> dog?” she said. “<em>Your </em> dog nearly bit her!”</p><p>“I highly doubt that. If you can’t teach your animal to behave then you shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“That is the biggest load of shit—”</p><p>At that point an usher in an RKC polo shirt jogged over to see what the commotion was about. “What’s going on here?” she asked.</p><p>“That dog is aggressive.” The man pointed at Halla. “That’s an automatic disqualification.”</p><p>Tanith gaped at him. “<em>Your </em> dog went for her! How is she supposed to react?”</p><p>“Okay, I think everyone just needs to calm down,” the usher said. “Nobody’s hurt, so let’s not make a big thing of it. Both of you keep a closer eye on your dogs. Consider that a warning, okay?”</p><p>Tanith and the bald man glared at one another for a moment, then he sniffed and walked away. She span around to her friends. “Did you <em> see </em>that?”</p><p>“Sure did,” Varric said. “What an asshole.”</p><p>“Right?”</p><p>“What happened?” Bull wandered over, two torn bits of rubber in his hands. “These things <em> aren’t </em>indestructible, by the way.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Tanith said. “Let’s go get breakfast. I’m starving.”</p><p>They ate in the showground’s food court, which was both overpriced and underwhelming, then went to find seats for the toy group judging. As owners of tough, hearty dogs, the three of them were never especially thrilled by the chihuahuas and pugs. But it was something to do, so they took their dogs up to the stands and flicked through the programme, laughing at the stupider show names.</p><p>“‘Howe’s Your Father Sextant’ has to be one of the worst so far, right?” Varric asked.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s so bad,” Tanith said. “Still haven’t found anything to beat ‘Arainai’s Corrupt Fish Chowder’.”</p><p>“Didn’t she win her group that year?”</p><p>“Oh, handily, yeah. Great dog. Stupid name.”</p><p>Their conversation was cut short by a voice over the tannoy announcing that the judging was about to begin. Varric put the programme down and the three of them settled back into their seats for what Bull affectionately referred to as ‘the rat race’.</p><p>When the chinese crested was led out into the ring Tanith swore so loudly that several old ladies turned to tut at her.</p><p>“That’s the prick whose dog went for Halla,” she hissed to her friends.</p><p>Varric flicked through the listings. “‘Solas and Fen’Harel’s Promise’,” he announced. “Well, that’s about as pretentious as I expected.”</p><p>To Tanith’s absolute horror the pair made it through to the shortlist, and after a tense deliberation the judge named the chinese crested Best in Group.</p><p>“Great,” Tanith said. “Now I have to compete against him in the big one. He’ll probably try and get me booted again.”</p><p>“If he says anything to you I’ll crack him like an egg,” Bull said.</p><p>“Thanks,” she laughed. “Screw this. Let’s go.”</p><p>They left before the ribbon had been awarded, squeezing past a row of irritated spectators on their way out. All three of them were starting to suffer from a bit of show fatigue, and so they decided to walk their dogs along the river for some fresh air. It was pleasant to be away from the crowds for a time, to let their dogs be companions rather than competitors. They stopped at the Gull for a pub lunch, catching Sera on her break, and then made their way back to the showground for the afternoon’s judging.</p><p>“I’m going to go backstage,” Tanith said as they walked through the gates. “Wish Blackwall luck for the group. You should come with me.”</p><p>Bull raised an eyebrow at her. “Wouldn’t you rather have some alone time?”</p><p>“He hasn’t got any friends here,” Tanith said. “I think it’d be nice for him to have some moral support. Come on, it won’t take a second.”</p><p>They showed their competitor passes to the usher at the door and walked into the grooming area. Tanith had brought some foundation with her to cover up the worst of Blackwall’s bruises; it was probably a few shades too dark for his skin, but it would have to do. She looked around the room for his table, admiring the collies and sheepdogs as she passed. Pastoral was one of her favourite groups, and she had often thought about getting a kangal dog as a playmate for Halla one day.</p><p>Eventually Tanith spotted Griffon on a nearby grooming table. There was something off about her, and as she got closer Tanith realised what it was. The shepherd’s coat was dull, unbrushed, and she turned her head anxiously as they approached.</p><p>“Hey girl,” Tanith said, stroking her muzzle. “What are you doing here by yourself, eh?”</p><p>“You looking for her handler?” The man at the next table looked up from brushing a handsome beauceron. “He took off half an hour ago. Not seen him since.”</p><p>“What?” Tanith asked, incredulous. It was then she spotted the slip leash and ID card on the corner of Griffon’s table.</p><p>“Went out to take a phone call and never came back,” the man said. “Should be fucking disqualified for that if you ask me.”</p><p>Tanith felt cold. She turned away from the beauceron handler, patting Griffon’s neck reassuringly as she looked to her friends for help. “Shit,” she said. “<em>Shit </em>. Where the fuck is he?”</p><p>“This is weird,” Varric said. “Didn’t you say you found him looking like he’d had the shit kicked out of him yesterday? Something bad’s going on here, Tan.”</p><p>It was then that the announcement came over the tannoy: five minutes to showtime.</p><p>“Oh, crap. Right, okay.” Tanith ran her hands through her hair, thinking furiously. “Am I doing this? Yeah. I’m doing this.” She pressed Halla’s leash into Varric’s hand. “Look after her. And get Griffon ready, just run a brush over her or something. I’ll be back.”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Bull asked.</p><p>“Making a huge mistake.” She took off at a run, weaving through grooming tables and out through the tunnel. When she emerged onto the green carpet there was a light smattering of applause, which died down once the audience realised Tanith was not part of the show. She ran over to a stiff-collared man standing at the edge of the ring and skidded to a halt in front of him.</p><p>“Hi, excuse me,” she panted. “Are you the judge.”</p><p>“I am,” he frowned. “Can I ask what you’re doing, exactly?”</p><p>“Listen, Mr—” Tanith squinted at his badge “—Mr Rutherford. The german shepherd’s handler had a family emergency. I’m going to run her.” She swallowed. “If that’s okay.”</p><p>“This is highly irregular,” he said, looking closely at her. “Didn’t you win blue in the terrier group?”</p><p>“I did,” she said. “But I promise you that’s not an advantage. The opposite, in fact. I’ve never run pastoral in my life.”</p><p>The judge opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the tannoy calling the two minute warning. He rubbed his eyes, sighing. “Alright. Get a move on.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, already jogging away. “Thank you!”</p><p>A minute later she was backstage again. Varric and Bull looked at her like she was crazy as she dashed over and replaced her own ID card with Blackwall’s, then put the slip leash around Griffon’s neck. They had done a decent job with her; the shepherd’s coat looked glossy again, more presentable.</p><p>“You going to tell us what’s going on?” Varric asked.</p><p>“I’m running her.” Tanith reached into her pocket for a hair tie and began scraping back her curls.</p><p>“Lavellan,” Bull said. “Are you out of your fucking mind?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said. “Apparently so. Will you take Halla for me? I’ll come and find you after.”</p><p>“Alright. Good luck, I guess.”</p><p>An usher herded Tanith over to the queue of dogs and handlers waiting to be called into the ring. Several of them looked askance at her as she took her place, and Tanith couldn’t blame them. Not anticipating being in the ring that day, she had come to the show in cuffed denim shorts, a shirt covered in dog hair, and an oversized cardigan with a gaping hole in one elbow.</p><p>“Let’s hope they’re only looking at you, girl, eh?” Tanith said, stroking Griffon’s head. The poor dog still looked a little confused by this turn of events, but she trotted forward calmly as the queue moved ahead.</p><p>After the lapphund was called through Tanith took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. All she had to do was run in a circle, and let Griffon take care of the rest. She had done this a million times.</p><p>
  <em> “The german shepherd.” </em>
</p><p>Griffon moved like water, flowing over the carpet as Tanith jogged forward. She was amazed by the poise of this animal, the grace with which she ran. Tanith corrected her own pace as she went, trying to remember that this dog was much taller and more athletic than stocky little Halla. They finished the circuit with, as far as Tanith could tell, no major errors, and came to a stop by their judging area.</p><p>As she waited for the judge to make his way along the row Tanith looked up at the crowd. She caught sight of Bull and Varric who, when they saw her, shook their heads and shrugged. Blackwall hadn’t materialised, then</p><p>Rutherford spent what seemed like forever checking Griffon’s standard, smoothing back her ears and feeling her forelegs and checking her teeth for flaws. Griffon took it all patiently, never once losing her composure. Tanith adored this animal, so calm and collected under pressure. Her owner, however, she did not feel so charitable towards.</p><p>When the judge called Griffon up for the shortlist Tanith couldn’t decide whether she was relieved or agitated. She wanted very badly to be out of the ring — she could almost hear the old dears in the audience whispering about her clothes — but she also knew that Griffon deserved the accolade. So she ran again, trying to keep herself as small as possible so that all attention was on the shepherd.</p><p>The judging for the final lineup took longer than Tanith had ever seen on the circuit. Rutherford walked up and down the row five times in total, occasionally pausing to inspect some further detail. The waiting was something close to torture.</p><p>Then the judge stood, nodded decisively, and pointed. “The german shepherd.”</p><p>Tanith tried to keep the absolute shock from her face as she stepped forward to shake Rutherford’s hand. She had only ever intended to keep Griffon from being disqualified and wrecking Blackwall’s chances of placing in a show again; she hadn’t expected to actually <em> win</em>. <em> But</em>, she thought, looking down at Griffon padding beside her to the winner’s podium, <em> why should that be so surprising?  </em>Griffon was a beautiful dog, strong and healthy and intelligent. There was no real reason why she shouldn’t have won, despite Tanith’s woeful inexperience and terrible choice in knitwear.</p><p>There was more shaking of hands, some awkward photographs as the cup and ribbon were presented. Dorian, who had been covering the group, sidled up to her once the crowd had dissipated.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on,” he said. “But whatever it is, I want an interview about it.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be much help,” Tanith replied. “I don’t know what’s going on either.”</p><p>Eventually the ceremony came to a close, and Tanith was able to jog back through the tunnel to the grooming area. As she approached Griffon’s table she saw Blackwall waiting there, a hangdog expression on his face as he looked up at her.</p><p>Tanith walked up to him, tossed Griffon’s leash and shoved the cup into his chest. “Congratulations.”</p><p>“Tanith, I—”</p><p>“Save it.” She unclipped his ID card, picked up her own and turned to storm away.</p><p>“Please, Tan,” he said, catching her by the shoulder. “I can explain.”</p><p>“We could have <em> both </em>been disqualified for that stunt,” she snapped. “Do you understand what a huge risk I just took?”</p><p>“I know,” he said, his eyes desperate. “And I can’t begin to tell you how grateful I am.”</p><p>“I didn’t do it for you.” Tanith scratched Griffon’s ears. “I did it for her.”</p><p>“Please, just give me a chance to explain,” he said. “I owe you that much.”</p><p>She sighed, shook her head. “I need to go and get Halla.”</p><p>“Meet me at the marina tonight.” Blackwall looked pleadingly at her. “I’ll tell you everything. I promise.”</p><hr/><p>After all that had happened, Tanith didn’t feel bad about leaving him waiting. She went to find Varric and Bull, who were in a state of absolute shock over Griffon’s victory, then went back to the cottage to feed Halla. She showered and changed while she was there, trying to ignore how much her bedroom still smelled like him.</p><p>By the time she walked down the towpath to the marina it was late evening, and the sky was streaked in orange and dusky blue. She found Blackwall sitting on the bench outside of his cabin, Griffon’s head resting against his knee.</p><p>“You came,” he said. “I didn’t think you would.”</p><p>“I almost didn’t.” Tanith lifted Halla up and passed her over to him, then hopped on board herself. “But I wanted answers.”</p><p>Blackwall pulled a cooler out from under the bench and removed two bottles of beer from it. He opened them on his belt buckle and passed one to Tanith. “Can we at least toast your victory first?” he said. “I watched the group coverage when I got back. You were incredible.”</p><p>Tanith was determined to be angry at him, but she was ever-susceptible to flattery. She touched her bottle to his. “Lucky for you.”</p><p>“More than lucky,” he said. “You might have saved my life out there.”</p><p>“That sounds serious.”</p><p>Blackwall took a long swig. “It is. Shit, but I’ve no idea where to start this.”</p><p>“Try the beginning.”</p><p>“Alright,” he sighed. “Like I told you before, I was a trainer for a long time. A good one, too. But a few years ago I ran into some bad luck. Ended up out of a job, no reputation to speak of. I drifted around the north for a while, picking up a bit of work here and there. Ended up at this kennel in Kirkwall.”</p><p>He was silent for a moment, but Tanith didn’t interrupt him. She had the sense that Blackwall was deciding carefully how to phrase the next part.</p><p>“It seemed like a dream come true at the time,” he continued. “The pay was decent, it came with digs, I got to work with the group I’d trained with.” Blackwall paused to ruffle Griffon’s ears. “But then things started to go wrong. The woman who owned the kennels had a few… sidelines, shall we say. She wanted me to help with that side of the business too. Given how many favours I owed her, I didn’t feel like I was in a position to say no.”</p><p>“I’m guessing these ‘sidelines’ weren’t exactly legal?” Tanith asked.</p><p>Blackwall sighed, scratching his beard. “No, they weren’t. I did a few jobs for her without any problems, but then she started asking more of me. Things I wasn’t happy with. I never wanted to be a criminal, and I decided I’d done enough to make up for whatever I owed. So I ran.” He stopped speaking as though that was the end of the story.</p><p>“No,” Tanith shook her head. “There’s more than that.”</p><p>Blackwall’s eyes went suddenly dark. “There is. It seemed to me that she’d taken more than her share, so before I left I took some of it back.”</p><p>“How much?”</p><p>“Enough to piss her off.” He shifted uncomfortably then, placed his hand on Griffon’s neck. “And that wasn’t all I took.”</p><p>Tanith looked from the man to the dog and back again. Something clicked. “Oh,” she said. “<em>Oh</em>. Oh shit.”</p><p>“I raised her from a puppy,” Blackwall said, his voice rough with feeling. “Stayed up all night when she was born, fed her every two hours when her mother wouldn’t have her. That woman may have owned her but Griffon was always <em> my </em> dog. I wasn’t leaving without her.”</p><p>That much, at least, Tanith could understand. “So what happened next?”</p><p>“I travelled, for a while,” he said. “Thought if I kept moving I could stay ahead of her. And I did, for a while. Until now. A few of her cronies turned up a couple of weeks ago, started demanding I pay the money back. Said if I didn’t they’d take Griffon instead. She’d be worth a hell of a lot as a breeding bitch.”</p><p>“Shit,” Tanith said. “How much do you owe them?”</p><p>“Ten thousand.”</p><p>And then, suddenly, it all made sense. “The prize money. For Best in Show.”</p><p>Blackwall nodded slowly. “I thought if I could win here then I could make it all go away. But my former employer has other ideas. Wants the money now— that or Griffon. When you found me last night, I’d just bumped into one of her people. That place is crawling with them.”</p><p>“And today?”</p><p>“She called me,” he sighed. “Making threats. I knew Griffon would be safer in there with a dozen ushers around than she would with me, so I went to try and sort it out before the judging. I thought I’d be back in time but… well.” Blackwall grimaced. “You know what happened.”</p><p>“So now what?” Tanith asked.</p><p>“Either I win,” he said, “and I pay her, and she leaves me alone. Or I win, and I pay her, and she doesn’t. Or I don’t win. If it’s either of the last two then I’m back on the run.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tanith slapped her hand against the boat. “How fast does this thing move, exactly?”</p><p>Blackwall laughed, shaking his head helplessly. “Not very,” he said. “I’m fucked, Tanith. Absolutely fucked. This is why I didn’t want you tangled up in it. That woman, she’s dangerous. It’s my problem. It’s not fair to drag you into it.”</p><p>“You didn’t drag me into anything,” she said. “If I recall correctly, it was me who did most of the dragging.”</p><p>“True enough.”</p><p>Tanith took another sip of her beer. “I suppose you can’t go to the police.”</p><p>“Definitely not. ‘Excuse me, officer, I stole thousands of pounds and a pedigree dog from someone and now she wants it back, can you arrest her please?’”</p><p>“Point taken. That maybe would not go down so well.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Blackwall finished his beer, took another from the cooler. Tanith looked at him for a long time, trying to decide whether she was still angry. The mess he was in was his own doing, but she couldn’t honestly say that she would have done anything differently in his situation. It was clear that more than anything else he cared about Griffon, cared enough to keep her safe and risk losing the competition rather than put her in danger. Tanith couldn’t fault that. She knew that she would do the same for Halla.</p><p>“Are you safe here tonight?” Tanith asked. “Does the boss from hell know where you’re staying?”</p><p>“I expect she does.”</p><p>“You should come to mine then.”</p><p>He looked up at her, surprised. “After all that?”</p><p>“Yes, Blackwall, after all that,” Tanith said. “I’d rather not spend all night worrying about you getting your teeth kicked in, if it’s all the same to you.”</p><p>“I don’t want to impose.”</p><p>“Look, it’s the last day tomorrow,” Tanith said. “You two can hole up at the cottage tonight, and tomorrow we’ll… I don’t know. Work out a plan.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, shoulders slumping with relief. “I can’t explain how much this means.”</p><p>Tanith moved across the bench to sit beside him, took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the floor. Then she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. His touch at her back was surprisingly hesitant, and the look in his eyes when they broke apart was gentle, curious.</p><p>“You don’t have to explain it,” Tanith said. “Just show me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Four - Utility and Best in Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There has to be some way to get out of this mess,” Tanith said. She was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee in one of Blackwall’s shirts while he made breakfast. The dogs were running around in the garden, happily oblivious to the trouble their owners found themselves in.</p><p>“I’ve spent the best part of a year trying to work out how,” Blackwall said, cracking eggs into a pan. “Haven’t come up with anything yet.”</p><p>“Two heads are better than one,” Tanith said. “We just need to brainstorm. Throw enough spaghetti against the wall and something will stick.”</p><p>“I’m not sure idioms are going to help.”</p><p>“You know what your problem is? Negative thinking. We just have to be creative, that’s all.”</p><p>“I’ll take your word for it.”</p><p>It was the morning of the final show day, and the two of them had been discussing how to get Blackwall and Griffon out of danger ever since they woke up. Tanith felt surprisingly comfortable with this new turn of events. Now she had a concrete problem to fix; that, to her mind, was much better than being in the dark.</p><p>“You could change your name,” Tanith suggested.</p><p>Blackwall looked at her sheepishly.</p><p>“...and you already have. Right.”</p><p>“I don’t think there’s much to be done, Tan.” He placed a steaming plate down in front of her. “Either I win or I run. That’s it.”</p><p>“You can’t just run forever.” She speared a mushroom with her fork. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t buy that there are no other options.”</p><p>“If you think of any, you let me know.”</p><p>“I will. This is delicious, by the way.” </p><p>Once they had finished eating Tanith did the dishes, then the two of them got their dogs and themselves ready for the day ahead. With all of the drama of the last twenty four hours Tanith had almost forgotten to be nervous about Best in Show. She had never expected to win the group, let alone advance to the main event, and now she had a shady criminal gang to worry about. It was, on balance, one of the more interesting shows she had attended.</p><p>Tanith hadn’t even bothered buying a second show outfit, but she managed to cobble something respectable together from old job interview clothes. The jacket was a little bit threadbare but it didn’t have any massive holes in it, and so was already an improvement on her ring attire from the previous day. Blackwall, who had brought some clothes back from the boat the night before, looked surprisingly well put together.</p><p>“You scrub up nice,” Tanith said, reaching up to adjust the knot of his tie. “If it wasn’t for the black eye you’d look pretty smart.”</p><p>“I think it gives me character.”</p><p>“Positive thinking! That’s more like it.” She kissed him. “Come on. Let’s go face the music.”</p><p>They ran into Varric and Bull on the walk to the showground, both men and their dogs well-groomed for the day’s judging.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Tanith asked Varric. The utility group judging was taking place that morning, and if Bartrand won then he would be going straight from there to Best in Show.</p><p>“Fine,” he shrugged. “Better get it all out of the way in one day. Less stress than waiting.”</p><p>“You spoken to your friend this morning?” Tanith said. One of Varric’s close associates was a bookie, and he sometimes tipped him the odds in advance of a judging.</p><p>“Yeah. You want to know?”</p><p>“Hit me.”</p><p>“Ghislain’s Riposte is ahead, of course,” he said. “You three are all about even with Allegra Portia Copacabana whatever. Your best pal and his chinese crested are down the bottom.”</p><p>“Ha!” Tanith suddenly felt better about the whole day. “Good. I don’t fancy losing to him.”</p><p>Varric left them at the backstage door to go and prepare Bartrand for his group. The bulldog was an incredibly handsome little dog, stocky and broad-shouldered and proud, his drooping jowls lifting into something like a smile as he panted. Tanith rubbed his back to wish him luck, then waved them goodbye.</p><p>“I think we’re on for three for three this time,” Bull said. He looked at Blackwall. “Well. Four for four.”</p><p>Blackwall simply nodded, though Tanith could tell that he was pleased to have been included. The three of them went to find seats in the main arena, getting as close to the front as they could for Varric and Bartrand’s judging. The utility group was always a fun one to watch. It was almost a miscellaneous category, showing everything from dalmatians to shiba inus to schnauzers. Dorian, who was checking his notes in front of the cameras, caught Tanith’s eye and waved. She waved back.</p><p>A few minutes later the competitors were called into the ring. The akita lolloped in like a puppy, licking her handler’s arm and effectively disqualifying herself despite her obvious breeding. Varric ran Bartrand through not long after, Tanith and Bull whooping from the stands until they were hoarse.</p><p>As the lhasa apso entered the ring Tanith felt Blackwall grip her forearm.</p><p>“You okay?” she whispered</p><p>He was looking straight ahead, to the seats on the opposite side of the arena. “She’s here.”</p><p>“Oh shit,” Tanith said. “Which one is she?”</p><p>“Blonde, with the white swiss.”</p><p>Tanith squinted at the crowd, and soon spotted a well-dressed woman in her middle years with an ivory-coated shepherd sitting next to her. “I see her.”</p><p>“If she’s come herself I’m really in the shit,” Blackwall said. “It’s only been her heavies until now. She only comes on jobs personally if she wants to see them done right.”</p><p>“Well, she hasn’t had us to contend with before,” she said. Halla yawned and put her head on Tanith’s knee, dribbling a little.</p><p>“You know, sooner or later the two of you are going to have to tell me what the hell is going on,” Bull said amicably. “I know you’re plotting something. I want in.”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Blackwall said reflexively.</p><p>Tanith gave him a look. “Have you seen the size of this guy? You want him on your team. Trust me.”</p><p>They stopped their conversation to watch Bartrand’s standard check. As the judge ran her hands over his head and back and withers she cracked a smile, and Tanith laughed in delight.</p><p>“Did you see that? He’s got it. She loves him.”</p><p>Blackwall didn’t respond. Tanith followed his gaze across the area and saw the blonde woman and her shepherd walk across the row of seats and out of a side door.</p><p>“Just stick with us,” Tanith said. “She can’t do anything if we’re with you.”</p><p>“She can, and she will,” Blackwall said. “That’s what I’m worried about.”</p><p>Varric and Bartrand were called up to the shortlist, and though there was a gorgeous eurasier who Tanith thought might swing it her friend and his bulldog eventually took the blue. Bull and Tanith shot to their feet when the judge called it, clapping so hard that a woman on the next row actively shushed them.</p><p>“Finally,” Bull said. “I was starting to think we were never all going to make a final.”</p><p>“I knew we would,” Tanith said. “Now one of us just has to win it.”</p><hr/><p>Once the utility group was done Tanith started to feel the real pre-show jitters. All of her companions seemed to feel the same, and they agreed that it would be in their best interests to get a little air before the Best in Show judging that afternoon. They walked down the river to the Gull, careful not to let their dogs step in the muddy spots on the footpath.</p><p>In the beer garden, after some gentle coaxing from Tanith, Blackwall relented and told her friends the same story he had told her the previous day.</p><p>“Shit,” Varric said when it was over. “I had a few working theories about what was going on with you, but that… I wasn’t expecting that.”</p><p>“If anyone tried to take Dragon away from me they wouldn’t leave breathing,” Bull said. “You’ve got to fight for her.”</p><p>“I know,” Blackwall said. “I just don’t know how.”<br/>Sera came over to clear their table, stacking glasses worryingly high against her shoulder.</p><p>“What time does the thing start again?” she asked.</p><p>“The ‘thing’?” Tanith said. “You mean Best in Show?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Four. Will you make it?”</p><p>“Should do. All your lot are at that poncey do tonight so it’ll be a slow one. Won’t need me around later.”</p><p>The ‘poncey do’ Sera was talking about was the Redcliffe Kennel Club’s aftershow party. As finalists all four of them (and their dogs) would be expected to attend, along with the judges and most of the competitors. They also had a plus one each, and Tanith was hoping they could pool theirs to bring her other friends along. She had never gone to an event this prestigious before, and despite her aversion to the snobbish side of dog showing she found herself looking forward to that evening.</p><p>“Okay,” Varric said. “We should get back. Start getting these champions ready.”</p><p>The showground was absolutely heaving when they returned. Best in Show was the most popular event of the weekend, and many casual visitors came just to watch that judging. There were a limited number of seats inside the arena, and screens had been set up outside the venue for those who couldn’t get into the stands but still wanted to watch. Dorian was in the frame as they went past, giving his preamble about what to expect from the final judging.</p><p>As they moved through the crowd Blackwall glanced around, keeping Griffon close to his hip. “There, in the grey,” he said. “And over there with the scarf.”</p><p>Tanith looked where he had indicated, and saw two burly-looking men standing unobtrusively between the stalls. “Those are her people?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Look,” she said. “No one can do anything between now and the judging. Just focus on that, okay? You’ll have no shot at the blue if your focus isn’t on Griffon. So just do the best you can, and hope for a win. If you don’t get it then we can think about what comes next.”</p><p>Blackwall stopped suddenly, put his hand on her shoulder. “Thank you,” he said.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“For taking a chance on me,” he said. “For not bolting the minute you found out what I’d done.”</p><p>"What can I say?" Tanith grinned and squeezed his hand. "I'm really into the whole tortured outsider thing. Now hurry up, we've got a show to get to."</p><p>They made their way to the backstage doors. Tanith looked over her shoulder as she showed the usher her ID badge, just in time to see the two heavies move away from their positions and melt into the crowd. The strange combination of feelings rattling around her head made her uneasy. She was nervous about the judging, excited about being in the final with her friends, worried for Blackwall— and, she admitted to herself then, a little lovesick too.</p><p>The cavernous grooming area was eerily quiet that afternoon. With only seven competitors taking part in the final judging there was space for them all to spread out across the grooming tables. Tanith remained close enough to Blackwall that they could speak without their words echoing through the room.</p><p>“Whatever happens today, you’ve done an incredible job with her,” Tanith said, nodding over to Griffon as she rubbed down Halla’s coat.</p><p>“You’re the one who ran her.”</p><p>“But you raised her,” Tanith said. “I barely did anything. I just followed her lead. You’re the one who’s kept her, trained her, made her what she is. You should be proud of that.”</p><p>“I suppose I should be. Though that doesn’t feel like much of my work either.” He stroked Griffon’s back. “That’s all her.”</p><p>After half an hour Tanith had run out of ways to groom and things to check, and she was growing more and more nervous about the judging. To kill some time she glared at Solas and his chinese crested across the room, deciding that there was no way in hell that the judge would ever give Best in Show to a man wearing sandals.</p><p>Eventually an usher came around to tell them it was nearly time, and a moment later a voice came over the tannoy:<em>“Please welcome to the stage Redcliffe Kennel Club chairman Teagan Guerrin, and Best in Show judge Josephine Montilyet.” </em></p><p>There was a round of applause from the crowd, and Tanith wrapped Halla’s slip leash tightly around her hand as she walked towards the tunnel. The bull terrier trotted happily beside her, eyes bright and gleaming as she looked up at her handler.</p><p>“When this is done,” Tanith said, “I am taking you to the butchers and you can have anything you like. <em> Anything. </em>”</p><p>“Hey, Freckles,” Varric called. “Come here.”</p><p>He and Bull were standing together, and when Tanith came to join them Varric pulled out his phone.</p><p>“Now? Really?” Tanith said.</p><p>“C’mon,” he said. “It’s for posterity. Our first time all making it to the big one.”</p><p>“And it sure as shit won’t be the last,” Bull said.</p><p>The three of them crouched down so that their dogs could fit in the frame and Varric took a dozen photos in quick succession, crowded portraits that Tanith knew she would treasure later. To make the finals at the most prestigious show on the circuit, and to do so with her friends— that was a memory worth saving.</p><p>“One minute,” said the usher. “Line up.”</p><p>Tanith took her place in the queue, trying to breathe through her nerves. She turned around to give a thumbs up to Blackwall, who smiled at her shakily. He looked wretched, and Tanith could understand why. The competition was important to her; for him it might mean losing everything.</p><p>They were called out in the order of their groups. Bull was first, Dragon running smooth and even ahead of him. Then went Cassandra Pentaghast with her weimaraner, the dog’s blue-grey coat so glossy that it almost shone.</p><p>
  <em> “The winner of the terrier group.” </em>
</p><p>“Alright,” Tanith said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Halla trotted just as smoothly as she had during the group judging, kept her head high and proud as she went through the tunnel and into the ring. Tanith watched her closely as she ran the circle, but couldn’t see any slips that might be cause for concern. After what seemed like an eternity she came to a halt by the terrier sign, and Halla took her place in front of her.</p><p>Vivienne de Fer and Ghislain’s Riposte came out next, the crowd going wild for the saluki and her endlessly glamorous owner. Solas came after — to much more scattered applause, Tanith was gratified to see — and then Blackwall. He ran Griffon well, setting her pace perfectly as they circled the ring. She truly was a beautiful dog. Perhaps she would win, after all, and then they would all have much less to worry about.</p><p>Varric completed the lineup, Bartrand trotting out with his squat little head held high. His gait was noticeably fine, and the last grooming had left him looking even more fetching than usual. When they stopped by the utility sign the spotlights came up, and Tanith’s heart dropped into her stomach.</p><p>The Redcliffe Kennel Club show was the best on the circuit, and Josephine Montilyet was their best judge. Coming from a family famed for their italian greyhounds, she was known to be both thorough and fair in her assessment. As she walked along the line Tanith could see the obvious joy in her face. This was a woman who loved her work, was good at it, and found delight in getting to see the best her field had to offer.</p><p>The standard checks were next. As Tanith waited for Josephine to make her way up the line she looked idly out at the crowd for a moment, catching sight of the blonde woman and her white swiss in the front of the stands. The two heavies were with her, and she was glaring daggers straight at Blackwall. Tanith looked to him, saw the tension in his stance, saw too the anxious way that Griffon looked up at him. She felt sick to see it. If he didn’t master his fear soon then he would throw the shepherd off her game, and that would be the end of it. If nothing else, she wanted them both to have a fighting chance.</p><p>She had to look away then, because Josephine had finally reached her. The judge smiled politely before bending down to check Halla over, her hands light and sure over the dog’s frame. As always, Halla was the picture of patience while this was happening. Many outside the circuit always assumed that judging was based on appearance only; this was not the case. Temperament was a huge part of the criteria, and Halla’s calm, sweet demeanour was second-to-none.</p><p>It took Josephine another ten minutes to get through the rest of the competitors, and another five passed while they made their final runs. To Tanith, those scant fifteen minutes seemed to last several hours. Finally Josephine turned to the chairman and nodded. The two of them walked over to the table where the winner’s certificates waited, ready to be signed. She had decided. It was over.</p><p>It occured to Tanith that this might be the last time she ever made it this far in a competition of such standing. She took a moment to look around, taking everything in; the pinprick lights on the heavy curtains; the hush of the crowd; Bull and Varric, grinning, proud and nervous; Sera, Dagna and Morrigan in the stands, leaning forward in their seats; Blackwall, who smiled at her despite his own worries; the beautiful dogs, and hers the most beautiful of all, no matter what any judge decided.</p><p>Josephine walked back over to the lineup, her hands held behind her back. There were two announcements to be made, the runner up first, then the winner. Tanith held her breath.</p><p>The tannoy crackled into life. <em>“The winner of reserve Best in Show.” </em></p><p>Josephine stepped forward and pointed. For a moment Vivienne de Fer appeared in a state of absolute shock, but it only took a moment for her to master herself. She shook Josephine’s hand with the utmost graciousness, then led Ghislain’s Riposte over to the podium.</p><p>Tanith resisted the urge to catch her friends’ eyes, knowing full well that they would be as surprised as she was. The saluki had been the obvious candidate for the blue, not to mention the bookie’s favourite. If she was out of the running then everything was to play for.</p><p>
  <em> “And now, the Winner of Best in Show.” </em>
</p><p>Seconds ticked by. You could have heard a pin drop then, so quiet was everyone in the arena. The only sound came from Josephine’s footsteps as she walked up and down the line. She was playing for the audience, pausing teasingly for a moment in front of one dog before moving on. Tanith usually enjoyed this little game, but right then it was more than she could take. The tension was becoming unbearable.</p><p>Then Josephine turned and pointed, and the crowd exploded with applause, and Tanith clapped furiously along with them. She laughed out loud at the look on Varric’s face, the absolute disbelief as he came forward to shake Josephine’s hand. Tanith had worried, just a little, that she would feel bitter about losing to one of her friends, but right then she felt nothing but pride. Halla was perfect to her mind, but she was still very young, and had many shows ahead of her. Varric and Bartrand more than deserved the blue.</p><p>It was protocol for the other competitors to leave the ring when Best in Show was announced, but when Tanith and Bull looked at each other she knew that wouldn’t be happening just yet. They ran over and hugged Varric and Bartrand before an usher could shoo them away, laughing at his dazed expression, then backed off before the cameras descended.</p><p>“They deserved that,” Bull said approvingly as they went back through the tunnel. “Damn, but I’m glad one of us won. Not so great for your new friend, though.”</p><p>“Shit.” Tanith’s chest went cold. “Blackwall.”</p><p>She found him at his grooming table, packing away equipment with such haphazard movements that it seemed to be taking twice as long as it should have done.</p><p>“Are you leaving already?”</p><p>“I have to.” His voice was thick with regret. “I’m so sorry. I can’t risk keeping Griffon here any longer with her around.”</p><p>“So what, you just run? Do this all again in a few months when she finds you?”</p><p>“I’ll find the money somehow. I just have to—”</p><p>“No!” Tanith said firmly. “I’m sorry, no. This is crazy. There has to be something else we can do. This can’t just be it.”</p><p>“It has to be,” he said. “I’m sorry, Tanith. I wish I could have stayed longer. Said goodbye to you properly.”</p><p>Suddenly she was coursing with anger. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he had to live looking over his shoulder, it wasn’t fair that his dog was a pawn in the situation, and it wasn’t fair that she had finally met someone that she could see herself caring about only to have him taken away from her. She racked her brains, trying to think of something, anything she could do. Looking around the room, her gaze alighted on the TV screens set into the wall. An idea started to form.</p><p>“What if I had a plan?” she said. “Would you try it?”</p><p>“Would it work?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said. “But it has more chance of working than you running away and doing nothing.”</p><p>Blackwall looked at her for a long moment, clearly torn. Then his eyes hardened, and he folded his arms across his chest. “Alright,” he said. “I’m sick of running. Let’s hear it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Aftershow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tanith finished blotting her lipstick and examined herself in the mirror. All things considered, she was fairly happy with how she looked. The dress was a couple of years old, bought for when she had been a bridesmaid at her cousin’s wedding, but it still fit and didn’t have any obvious stains. Chips of malachite in her earrings matched the green silk of her dress, and she had managed to do her makeup fairly competently. She was satisfied that she wouldn’t look entirely out of place at the aftershow party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still not as gorgeous as you,” she said to Halla, who wagged her tail and snorted happily. “Alright. Let’s go face the music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party was taking place at the Guerrin Showground’s exclusive VIP bar, an area which Tanith had not had occasion or inclination to enter before. It had been tastefully decorated for the evening, all low lights and flowers, and the room was full of fashionably-dressed people and fashionably-groomed dogs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith found Bull and Varric at the bar, Bartrand’s blue ribbon pinned proudly to his collar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not been swamped with adoring fans yet?” Tanith asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A few,” Varric said. “I don’t think I’ll be paying for a drink all night, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean we won’t either?” Bull asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do. How’s the plan coming along, Freckles?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I think.” Tanith had called him earlier in the evening to run through her ideas. Varric had added to them a little, embellishing details and polishing up the rough edges. What they were left with was a risky, but potentially successful get-out for Blackwall and Griffon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Varric said. “We got the girls on the list. Did you get your part done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Didn’t take as much convincing as I thought. He’s in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone else finding all this intrigue kind of sexy?” Bull said. “This should happen at every show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad that me putting us all in imminent peril is doing it for you,” Tanith said. “Is Blackwall here yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Varric nodded over to the far corner of the room. “Showtime. Good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith walked Halla over to the table where Blackwall was sitting alone. He looked strung-out, as was to be expected, but his hands were steady as he pulled her close and kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Tanith asked.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“No,” he said. “But I’m not sure I ever will be.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“And you’re sure she’ll make an appearance tonight?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He barked out a laugh. “You’d have more trouble keeping her away. She’ll be here. I’m certain of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since she’s not here yet…” Tanith said. “Buy me a drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent a relatively peaceful half an hour at their corner table, drinking and talking. Now that Tanith knew his history Blackwall was more forthcoming about himself. There was still a lot that he wasn’t telling her — she guessed that much — but she was sure that he would continue to open up as time went on. He had lived an interesting life, and she looked forward to finding out more about it. As people who worked with animals always did, they ended up swapping their most mortifying anecdotes about bad owners and misbehaving pets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—and I’ve told him a hundred times,” Tanith said, “‘sir, don’t go back there, it’s not safe’. But he goes ‘no, I know what I’m doing, trust me’. And so he walks round the back of the donkey, and she rears forward and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kicks</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” she trailed off, realising that Blackwall was no longer listening to her. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t turn around. “She’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith looked out across the room, spotting the blonde woman with the white swiss standing on the other side of the bar. Her heavies were with her, hanging a few yards back and pretending to nurse their drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Tanith knocked back the last of her drink. “Time to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Blackwall asked. “I wouldn’t blame you if you changed your mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Tanith said. “But I’m set on it, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith got off her chair, wrapped Halla’s leash around her hand and made a beeline for the blonde woman. She tried to ignore the pounding of her heart as the woman stared her down, a smile curling across her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meredith Stannard?” Tanith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. And you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanith Lavellan. We have a mutual friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes.” She stirred her drink. “The thieving liar. Fine company you’re keeping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith scowled at her. “You’re one to talk. I know what kind of business you run. Blackwall told me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what he’s calling himself these days?” Meredith didn’t look remotely flustered. “If this is supposed to be a threat, it won’t work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if I go to the police,” Tanith said, “and tell them that they should take a close look at your accounts, and maybe check under the floor panels in your trailers, that would be fine, would it? No problem there at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meredith’s eyes flashed with anger. That had hit a nerve. “You haven’t got the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” she said. “There’s only one criminal here, and you’re taking him to bed. I suggest you leave, now. I can make things very ugly for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww! What a cutie!” Dagna, dressed in her best approximation of formalwear, suddenly ran over to them. She crouched on the floor next to the white swiss and began fussing her extravagantly, leaving the shepherd’s fur sticking up in all directions. “She’s so gorgeous. What’s her name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meredith pulled the leash back, dragging her dog away from Dagna’s overenthusiastic clutches. “I’ll thank you to leave her alone. If you hadn’t noticed, I’m in the middle of a conversation here. It’s rude to interrupt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dagna looked from Meredith to Tanith, her face falling. “Shit,” she said. “I’m so sorry. Carry on.” She backed away swiftly, shaking her head with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were we?” Meredith said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were saying that you could make things very ugly for me,” Tanith said. “Sounds like you’re the one making threats now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except mine aren’t hollow.” Meredith took a step towards her. “There are half a dozen men in this building waiting on my command. One word to them and they will wipe the smile off your pretty face. That, or they’ll make sure you never see that prize-winning dog of yours again. Your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith reached down and stroked Halla’s ears, trying not to let her fear show. “If you think that you can—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith turned to see Blackwall approaching them, his face hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tan,” he said. “This isn’t going to work. I can’t have you tied up in this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we agreed—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a nice idea,” Blackwall said. “And I’m grateful for your help. But I have to take responsibility for this.” He turned to Meredith. “I can’t keep running, Meredith. You can have her back, if you must. Just promise me you’ll take good care of her.” Griffon whined at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never stolen an animal and dragged it around the country after me,” Meredith said. “She will be safer with me than she ever was with you. But I’m glad you’ve come to your senses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith looked at Blackwall. His expression was set, his knuckles white where he gripped Griffon’s leash. “You don’t have to do this,” she said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to,” he said. “This has gone on far too long. It’s not fair on her.” His hand went to Griffon’s head, stroking her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t drag this out longer than necessary,” Meredith said, holding out her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here.” Blackwall nodded to the press people gathered in the corner of the room. “Out the back entrance, half an hour. Give me a chance to say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were always too sentimental,” Meredith sniffed. “Very well. But I have people in every corner of this room. If you try to run I’ll know about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” His face was grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith grabbed him by the arm, forced him to look at her. “You’re making a mistake,” she said. “There’s a way out of this, I promise you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t,” Meredith said. “The sooner you get that through your head the better.” She looked up at Blackwall. “Half an hour. Not a minute longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith stared after Meredith as she walked away, her mouth open in shock. The kennel owner and her white swiss slipped into the crowd and out of sight, two of the dark-suited heavies peeling away from their posts to follow her. Tanith waited until she was gone and counted to ten before smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she breathed. “Phase one complete.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many phases are there again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I didn’t count. You did great, by the way. Have you ever considered community theatre?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “Maybe once all this is over. Is everything else ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should be.” Tanith checked the clock on the wall. “Be outside at nine on the dot. I’ll handle the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tanith, if this works—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No no,” she said. “Don’t jinx it. Now, go sit in a corner and look sad. Her thugs are still watching.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later Tanith was waiting outside the showground’s loading door, shivering a little in the cold. The long summer evening had finally come to an end and there was a noticeable chill to the air. She rubbed at her arms, and Blackwall shrugged out of his jacket and put it around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a gentleman,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The least I can do,” Blackwall said. “All things considered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, will you two stop getting all lovey-dovey with each other?” Sera pulled a face. “It’s gross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look alive,” Varric muttered. “Here she comes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snow-white coat of Meredith’s swiss shepherd shone brightly even in the dim light of the car park. Two lackeys flanked the kennel owner as she walked towards them, and as she came closer Tanith saw her expression change from smug satisfaction to confusion to anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you all doing here?” Meredith said. “Leave. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Tanith said. “We need to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meredith gestured with her forefinger and the two men stepped forward, but they stopped in their tracks when Bull and Varric squared up to them. Dragon even managed a little growl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you come any closer you’ll be chewing on your own teeth,” Bull said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I recommend hearing what our friend has to say.” Varric inclined his head towards Tanith. “It’s very compelling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meredith’s face was still, but her eyes were wild with fury. “Make this quick. I don’t have time for any nonsense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith smiled amiably as she walked towards her. “I thought about what you said. You’re right, going to the police was a bad idea. All those investigations, all that time. Far too slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What point are you trying to make, exactly?” Meredith spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It occured to me that it would be much quicker just to go to the media.” Tanith took her phone out of her pocket and pressed play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Meredith Stannard?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. And you are?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith paused the recording. “Wait, let me skip ahead. It gets better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are half a dozen men in this building waiting on my command. One word to them and they will wipe the smile off your pretty face. That, or they’ll make sure you never see that prize-winning dog of yours again. Your choice.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clicked it off, smiling sweetly, then looked over her shoulder. “I think that’s a great story, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian wandered over from where he had been standing. “‘Prestigious kennel owner blackmails and threatens group winner at biggest dog show of the year’,” he said. “It’s a perfect story. I’ve always wanted to make the leap to investigative journalism. This could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And there’s the whole criminal angle, of course,” Tanith said. “Can’t forget that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meredith sneered at her. “Baseless accusations. Where’s your proof?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On here, mostly.” Sera held a phone out in her hand. “Some right juicy stuff. Who uses 1234 as their passcode, anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time Tanith saw Meredith look truly shaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get that? Give it back at once!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Sera tossed the phone to her. “I’ve saved all the screenshots anyway. Got it out of your pocket while you were busy shouting at my girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta-da!” Dagna stepped forward, shaking her hands at her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is— this isn’t—” Meredith spluttered, her composure well and truly ruined. “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want you to leave him alone.” Tanith put her hand on Blackwall’s arm. “That’s all. Just take your people, go home, and forget any of this ever happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s over, Meredith,” Blackwall said. “Give up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at each of them in turn. “And if I don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith shrugged. “If you lay a finger on this man </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> his dog we’ll ruin you overnight. Does that sound like a gamble you want to take?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment Meredith stood perfectly still, the tiniest muscle twitching at the corner of her eye. Then she pulled back on the swiss shepherd’s leash, turned around and walked away, her cronies following behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That,” Bull said, “was fucking perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sera laughed. “Did you see her face? Stuff’s getting smashed when she gets home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” Tanith turned to Blackwall. “How’d we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He answered by taking her in his arms and kissing her, to much catcalling and vocal protest from her friends. Tanith ignored them. It was good to touch him and feel the tension gone from his body, good to see the gratitude in his eyes when he finally broke away. He was a good man, she had decided. He deserved this, and she deserved him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were incredible,” Blackwall said. Then he remembered where he was suddenly, took a step back and turned to the rest of them. “You all were. I don’t know how to thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Varric said. “I’m going back in there and opening a tab with your name on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That seems like a fair exchange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the night passed in a heady blur of drinking and dancing and many, many dogs. Their group took up a large table in the middle of the room and celebrated their various victories, topping up each other’s glasses and sharing stories about the circuit. Every one of their prize-winning dogs was lavished with huge amount of fuss and canapes sneaked under the table. It transpired that Dorian was a personal friend of Vivienne de Fer, and before the night was over Tanith and her friends had the singular strange honour of doing a round of shots with the most respected handler in the business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we doing Blackout Breakfast tomorrow?” Varric asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to,” Bull said. “It’s tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tanith said, more than a little tipsy. “Yes, yes, yes. My place. He’ll cook.” She slapped Blackwall on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blackout Breakfast is…” he prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We always get a little tanked on the last day of the show,” she said. “The next morning we eat. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds great,” Sera said. She and Dagna had slipped out for a smoke an hour before, and had come back incredibly giggly. “Can we come? Shit, I’m hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. You can all come. You too, Dorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re serving bloody marys I’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got it. Have to have a little—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varric groaned. “Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—hair of the dog!” Tanith grinned, inordinately pleased. Her friends laughed, more at the poor quality of her joke than the joke itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the night drew on the crowd began to thin out, and eventually the showground staff came over to usher them out of the bar for closing. Outside they all said their prolonged goodbyes before departing for their separate homes and hotels. Blackwall and Tanith walked back to the cottage together, letting Halla and Griffon run long on their leashes. This was one of Tanith’s favourite parts about the end of a show; letting her dog run where she wanted to, getting dirty and scruffy and eating questionable things off the floor. As nice as it was to groom Halla and show her at her polished best, Tanith loved her just as much when she was simply being a dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackwall took her hand as they walked, his calloused palm enveloping hers. It had been a long time since Tanith had walked home with a man she cared about, happy and a little drunk. He had mixed well with her friends that night, to her great delight. Once the weight of Meredith’s pursuit had been lifted he had become almost a different man; relaxed, warm, even charming. She had seen little glimpses of this in him before, but now it had come to the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got back to the cottage Tanith yawned, and Blackwall started making coffee without having to be asked. She kicked her shoes off and poured out some food for Halla and Griffon, then went to sit at the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t know how I can repay you for this,” Blackwall said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” she said. “It was the right thing to do. Kind of fun, as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed. “You do seem to have a knack for it. Maybe there’s a career in espionage for you yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” she said. “But first I’m going to come back next year and win Best in Show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if I don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith grinned at him. “You’re on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly though, Tanith.” Blackwall put the mugs on the table and sat down opposite her. “I’ve had this thing hanging over me for the longest time. To have it just be over… I don’t think it’s quite sunk in yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sipped at her coffee, enjoying the bitter strength of it. “It will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You barely know me.” His voice was quiet. “It’s been a long time since anyone’s done anything for me. Let alone something like this. I don’t understand why you did it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith put her hand to his face, stroked his cheek with her thumb. “I like you,” she said. “It’s a gut feeling. I stayed in Redcliffe because I had a gut feeling I’d be happy here. I started entering Halla in shows because I had a gut feeling she’d be good at it. I started hanging out with Bull and Varric and Sera because I had a gut feeling we’d be good friends. I’ve learned to trust my gut, Blackwall. And my gut said to trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I can prove worthy of that,” he said, leaning into her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night could not have been more different to the first one they had spent together. They went slowly, taking the time to learn each other's bodies and luxuriate in them, not rushing towards an imagined finish line. Tanith loved the way he felt, loved the fierce concentration on his face when he touched her and how long he spent ensuring that she was satisfied. As they caught their breath between bouts they talked of small things, lounging against each other in the tiny bedroom at the top of the cottage. Tanith hadn’t experienced quiet intimacy like this in some time. She decided that she could get used to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what will you do next?” she asked, trailing her finger over his chest. “Now that you don’t have to run any more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hadn’t thought that far ahead, honestly. I suppose I’ll try and find work in training again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just maybe don't steal a bunch of money and dogs from your boss this time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled. "I'll try and resist the temptation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously though," she said. "Do you think you'll stick around for a while?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tanith shrugged, smiling. "I might."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then perhaps I will."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laid her head on his chest for a moment, listening to the steady beating of his heart and the sound of their dogs padding around downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't leave yet anyway," she said. "You're making breakfast tomorrow."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>